Tsuyo-sa, Ongaku, to Yume
by Bunga Sharesputri
Summary: Summary : "Sejak kapan anda memanggil saya dengan –chan? "/ " Aku gak minta Tahu! Aku maunya tempe sama selada, kok.. "/ "Begitukah? Boleh, aku sedikit berkomentar? "/ "Ki-kita tidak akan tahu kedalaman sumur tanpa mengeceknya. Jadi, apakah Rika-san mau mencarinya bersamaku? Tentang siapa aku? "/ " Ka-Karin-chan! Ce-cep-cepat buka pi-pintunya! "/Chapter 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n : Bunga author baru. Jadi, masih banyak khilaf XP. Ni fanfic pertama Bunga. Semoga para reader yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic bunga menyukainya.**_

_**Happy reading Minna!**_

_**Tsuyo-sa, Ongaku, to Yume**_

_**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin(CHU) Koge Donbo**_

_**Warning : OOC, Banyak TYPO, dll.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<strong>

" Karin-chan? " panggil Miyon pelan. Tak ada sahutan yang berarti dari sang pemilik nama. Gadis berumur 17 tahun itu hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dari pemilik nama ' Karin '. Hingga akhirnya, Miyon kembali berkutat kepada Handphone _Touchscreen_-nya.

" Ini menyebalkan, Miyon-chan, " ujar Karin kesal.

" Hei, kan kita baru saja tiba disini 40 menit yang lalu? Aku tahu Karin-chan paling tidak suka hal ini. Tapi, kalau kau sampai ditemukan mereka, nyawamu bisa menghilang seketika, Karin-chan! "

" Iya-iya. Bukankah One-chan terlalu lama? "

" Begitulah. Oh' ya Karin-chan! 4 hari lagi kita akan masuk sekolah, sedihnya…. " ratap Miyon.

" Uughh…. Memang tidak menyenangkan masuk sekolah di bumi. Tapi, aku tak akan kesusahan. Lebih baik kau mulai belajar pelajaran bumi, "

" Itu benar, Miyon. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang, " ajak kak Ayumi sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

" Loh, kak Ayumi? Sejak kapan ada disini? Perasaan aku gak lihat, deh…. " tanya Miyon heran saat gadis 23 tahun bersurai _Chocholate Milk _alias Ayumi didalam mobil.

" Barusan, kok, "

Mobil _Silver Metalik _ yang mengangkut tiga orang itu pun segera melaju di jalan raya kota Tokyo. Dalam perjalanan, hanya hening yang melanda. Hanya sesekali saja mereka berkata sesuatu yang kadang tidak begitu penting. Tak lama, mereka bertiga sudah sampai di rumah baru mereka.

Rumah berwarna putih bertingkat empat yang dibangun diatas tanah berukuran satu hektar. Sekitar setengah hektarnya, hanya untuk tempat berdirinya rumah megah berwarna putih dan sedikit halaman depan. Dan sisa setengah hektarnya berupa halaman belakang yang terdiri dari kebun mawar beraneka warna, air mancur ditengahnya, pavilliun kecil, dan beberapa kursi taman. Setidaknya, itu adalah penggambaran yang cukup jelas dari kak Ayumi.

**CEKLEK!**

Pintu depan dengan ukiran sepasang burung merak terbuka setelah kak Ayumi memencet bel dua kali. Tampak seorang pelayan bersurai _Merah Cherry _dengan iris _Blue Azure _membukakan pintu.

" Ah, Suzaku?! " pekik Karin kaget ketika melihat pelayan sekaligus teman curhatnya sejak sebelum ia berada di bumi. Suzaku yang berumur 20 tahun itu hanya membulatkan matanya.

" Karin-sama? Ah, maaf. mari masuk, " kata Suzaku mempersilahkan mereka bertiga memasuki rumah mewah milik keluarga bermarga Hanezono itu.

" Lama tak bertemu anda, Karin-sama, Miyon-sama, " ujar Suzaku sembari menyuruh Yagami-supir keluarga Hanezono-mengambil barang bawaan yang masih berada di dalam mobil. Yagami segera keluar untuk mengambil barang bawaan.

" Sudah dulu, ya, Suzaku acara reunian-nya. Sekarang, kamu antar Karin dan Miyon kekamarnya dulu, " kata Ayumi sambil mengikat rambut sepunggungnya menjadi _ponytail_ yang semula digerai.

" Daijobu, Misu, "

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Suzaku segera mengantar kedua nona-nya. Kamar Karin berada di lantai tiga, begitu juga dengan Miyon walau berbeda kamar. Berbeda dengan kamar lainnya, kamar Karin dan Miyon memiliki corak tujuh kuntum mawar di pintunya.

" Nah, saya tinggal dulu Karin-sama, Miyon-sama…. " ucap Suzaku yang segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" Ayo, Karin-chan. Kita istirahat sebentar sebelum jam makan siang. Masih ada 2 jam setengah lagi sebelum jam 1, " ajak Miyon dan duluan masuk kekamarnya.

" Kau benar. Aku benar-benar lelah…. " kata Karin menerima ajakan Miyon.

Karin menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran_ king size_ yang seprainya berwarna biru tua keunguan dengan corak awan. Rasa 5L alias Lemah, Letih, Lesu, Lelah, dan Lemas yang ia derita segera menghilang karena kenyamanan kasur miliknya.

**Karin POV**

" Capeknya, " gumamku sambil menggeliat di kasur. Akibatnya, baju yang tengah kupakai saat ini langsung lecek. Baru saja dua bulan di Cina, tapi malah disuruh berangkat lagi ke Jepang oleh kak Ayumi. Katanya sih, ini tempat terakhir persembunyian kita. Masalahnya, sekitar setahun lebih lagi, akan ada kejadian yang benar-benar tak aku inginkan.

" Sudahlah! Gak usah diurus,lagi. Jika kupikirkan, nanti malah tambah pusing, " ujar Karin berbicara sendiri.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

" Siapa? " tanya Karin meninggikan suaranya.

" Ini saya, Yagami, Karin-sama…. " jawab suara dari luar kamar Karin.

" Oh… masuklah. Gak dikunci, kok, Yagami, "

Yagami langsung membuka pintu sambil menggumamkan kata ' permisi ' . Ia lalu menaruh dua koper besar yang berwarna _Blue Aquamarine _dan sebuah tas berukuran sedang berwarna putih. Lalu, keluar kamar setelah menaruh barang di dekat lemari.

" Huftt… sepertinya ini saatnya bersih-bersih, Karin, " ujar Karin pada dirinya.

**Normal POV**

Lalu, dengan sigap Karin menaruh baju-bajunya yang berasal dari salah satu koper dan tasnya di lemari kayu coklat kekuningan. Setelah selesai, ia membuka koper satunya lagi. Menaruh tiga buah pigura foto di atas meja lampu tidurnya.

Yang pertama, fotonya dengan kedua almarhum orangtuanya. Saat ia masih berumur 6 tahun dan memakai gaun berwarna _Silver._ Yang kedua, ia bersama ketujuh temannya. Karin, Miyon, Suzaku, Yurika, Otoyaki, Denira, dan kedua anak laki-laki yang ia tidak tahu namanya.

Dan yang terakhir, foto ia bersama kak Ayumi dan saudari kembarnya, Kirin Hanezono. Saudari yang masih hidup tapi, tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Yang menantangnya untuk merebut hak kekuasaan. Siapa yang menang dialah yang berhak mengambil hak penuh atas kekuasaan dan boleh melakukan apa saja pada saudarinya yang kalah. OK. Itu adalah ucapan terakhirnya yang masih Karin ingat hingga sekarang dari ingatan saat berumur 7 tahun.

Ingatan itu berhasil membuat Karin meneteskan Kristal bening yang meluncur mulus di wajah cantiknya. Segera, ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Tak boleh lemah. Kau harus kuat, Karin. Ucapan-ucapan itu terus terlintas di benaknya. Karin segera mengambil barang-barangnya yang ada di koper. Sepatu dan yang termasuk bahan pakaian ia taruh di bawah atau laci lemari. Make up ia taruh di meja rias. Handphone touchscreen-nya ia taruh di lacinya. Tak lama, acara bersih-bersih yang Karin lakukan pun selesai.

Karin memilih untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia langsung menuju lantai empat. Ada 5 pintu ruangan disana. Kalau diurutkan dari dekat tangga seperti ini, ruang lukis, ruang musik, ruang olahraga, pemandian air panas kecil, dan ruang tari. Ruang tari ini disekat menjadi dua bagian. Bagian satunya untuk tari balet dan yang satunya untuk tari tanpa cermin. Dan ruangan ini kadang bisa digunakan untuk belajar kelompok. Yah, itu sih katanya kak Ayumi.

Karin segera memasuki ruang musik yang lumayan luas. Ada viola, biola, gitar, seperangkat drummer, dan piano _Up Right _ berwarna putih. Karin segera mendekati piano dengan wajah ceria dan duduk di kursi pianonya. '' Kenapa kakak gak bilang sih, kalau ada piano? '' batin Karin kesal. Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena Karin sudah mencoba menekan beberapa tuts piano. '' Yah, lumayan, '' batin Karin lagi.

Perlahan, jemari-jemari Karin memainkan sebuah komposisi klasik. Tangannya sangat lentur tanpa membuat suatu kesalahan. Karin sangat menikmati setiap not yang ia ketuk. Tanpa sadar, ia telah selesai memainkan lagunya.

" Wah, hebat! Pasti kau yang bernama Karin,kan? " kata seorang gadis bersurai _Dark Blue._ Karin terkejut akan kedatangan gadis itu. " Himeka Kujyo… salam kenal," lanjutnya.

" E-ehh, Ba-baiklah Himeka-san. Siapa dan kenapa kau ada disini? " tanya Karin sembari berdiri.

" Aku disuruh kesini oleh kakakmu itu. Untuk menemanimu. Nanti, kita bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, loh. Lagu apa tadi? " ucapnya panjang x lebar.

" _Chopin_, yaitu _Nocturne Opus 9 No. 2_. Lagu klasik yang berirama sangat lembut, kan? " , Himeka mengangguk pelan.

" Aku juga bisa bermain musik, loh. Ya, walau cuman sedikit. Aku baru belajar. Dan… aku menantangmu memainkan alat musik Viola! " tantang Himeka sembari menyeringai tipis.

" A-APA?! " pekik Karin kaget.

" Iya, Karin-chan. Apa aku boleh memanggilmu begitu? " tanya Himeka. Karin mengangguk sebagai pengganti kata ' ya '.

Himeka berjalan menuju tempat alat musik Viola. Ada dua buah Viola disana. Yang satu berwarna coklat tua dan yang satunya coklat kekuningan. Himeka mengambil keduanya dan menyodorkan Viola berwarna coklat kekuningan pada Karin. Karin hanya menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. Himeka mulai mengalunkan sebuah komposisi klasik saat Viola dan penggeseknya menyentuh. Lagunya banyak memanfaatkan _Senza Tempo _atau _tidak ada tempo._

" Bagaimana, Karin-chan? " tanya Himeka ketika lagu yang ia mainkan selesai.

" Musik klasik yang bernada sedikit serius. Aku kurang menyukainya. Bukan karena lagunya, tapi, dari cara kau memainkannya, Himeka-chan. Kau memainkannya tanpa penuh perasaan. Apa aku benar? " ucap Karin yang membuat Himeka kaget. Tak lama, ia tersenyum tipis.

" Yah, begitulah. Sepertinya Karin-chan cocok jadi peramal. Jujur saja, aku kurang menyukai lagu ini. Hanya saja, lagu ini adalah lagu yang menjadi kar-… " ucapan Himeka terpotong oleh Karin begitu saja.

" Adalah karya dari Paganini. Komposer Biola, Viola, dan Gitar dari Italia. Banyak komposer lain yang terinspirasi dari komposer Paganini. Lagu yang kau mainkan tadi _Caprise No. 24, _kan? " kata Karin.

" Sekali lagi, kau benar. Salah satunya komposer Liszt, Rachmaninoff, dan Brahms. Giliranmu Karin-chan! "

" Baiklah… "

Irama yang sangat cepat muncul ketika Karin menggesekkan senar Violanya. Himeka sedikit terperangah ketika ia sadar lagu yang Karin mainkan bertempo _Allegretto Vivace. _Itu artinya, lagu itu bertempo sangat cepat. Tak lama, permainan Karin selesai.

" Itu benar-benar hebat, Karin-chan! Lagu apa itu? " ujar Himeka sambil bertanya penasaran. Karin tertawa kecil. Ekspresi Himeka benar-benar lucu, menurutnya.

" Tak perlu ekspresi wajah seperti itu, Himeka-chan! Lagu itu berjudul _Etudes de Mecanisme Opus 849 No. 26 _karya_ Czerny._ Apa kau bisa memainkannya? "

" Tidak. Bisakah aku minta not balok Violanya padamu, Karin-chan? " pinta Himeka.

" Kurasa tidak mungkin. Aku tak punya untuk Viola, tapi, kurasa piano ada, "

" Benarkah? Aku tak bisa bermain piano. Nanti biar aku minta carikan pada Kushina-sensei saja,deh, " kata Himeka. " Kau masuk kelas musik, kan? " lanjutnya.

" Begitulah, "

" Ohhh, kalau kedua sepupuku, Kazune Kujyo dan Kazusa Kujyo berbeda kelas dengan kita. Kazune-kun masuk kelas olahraga dan Kazusa-chan masuk kelas umum, "

" Ohh, punya sepupu juga rupanya, " ucap Karin sambil duduk di kursi piano. Violanya ia taruh diatas tuts hitam putih piano _Up Right._

" Tentu saja. Ayo turun, Karin-chan! Aku ingin kebawah, "

" Ok! "

Perlahan tapi pasti, Himeka dan Karin melangkahkan kaki mereka dianak tangga. Mereka pun sampai kebawah kurang dari 10 menit. Tujuan mereka adalah ke kebun mawar aneka warna di halaman belakang. Saat sampai, mereka pun duduk di kursi taman dan mengobrol akan banyak hal.

" Siapa itu, Himeka? Sepertinya kalian sudah akrab, " tanya seseorang dengan suara berat dan dinginnya.

" E-ehh?! "

* * *

><p><em><strong>DELETE OR CONTINUE?<strong>_

_**Yups! Bunga ini author baru. Jadi, maaf kalau banyak salahnya. Jangan lupa review, ya? Saran dan kritik juga Bunga terima, kok. Bunga mau tanya juga sama para author-author senpai dan para readers. Cara penulisan dan letak tanda baca saat menulis fan fic itu, gimana?. Review, ya ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Selamat membaca Minna!**_

_**Tsuyo dari Ongaku, ke Yume**_

_**Disclaimer: Dewi Karin (CHU) Koge Donbo**_

_**Warning : OOC, Banyak TYPO, dll.**_

_**a/n : Disini nanti ada sedikit lagu buatan Bunga, jadi, kalo membaca(nyanyi) sembarang para readers aja… balasan review di bawah ya… ^^**_

_** dan mungkin banyak kata yang salah, karena ini gak Bunga edit dulu.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous Chapter<br>**_

Perlahan tapi pasti, Himeka dan Karin melangkahkan kaki mereka dianak tangga. Mereka pun sampai kebawah kurang dari 10 menit. Tujuan mereka adalah ke kebun mawar aneka warna di halaman belakang. Saat sampai, mereka pun duduk di kursi taman dan mengobrol akan banyak hal.

" Siapa itu, Himeka? Sepertinya kalian sudah akrab, " tanya seseorang dengan suara berat dan dinginnya.

"E-eh?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**

"E-eh?!"

"Siapa dia, Himeka-chan?" Tanya Karin ketika ia melihat sosok laki-laki bersurai _Blonde_ bertanya pada Himeka. Ia sepertinya cukup tampan dengan iris _Blue Saphirre_ miiknya. Menurut Karin tentunya.

" Ah! Ini dia sepupuku itu. Kazune Kujyo, dari kelas olahraga. Dia sering juara dalam lomba, lho. Dia tampan kan, Karin-chan? " ujar Himeka dengan nada manis yang terdengar sangat mengerikan bagi dua makhluk lain didekatnya. Karin sampai bergidik ngeri.

" Be-begitukah, Himeka? I-itu artinya dia sangat pintar dalam bidang olahraga kan? " tanya Karin dengan terbata-bata.

" Iya, tak hanya pintar dalam bidang olahraga, ia juga pintar dalam bidang segala jenis pelajaran, lho… " jawab Himeka kembali dengan nada biasanya. Tak sadar bahwa makhluk kepala kuning didekatnya sedang mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

" Himeka, apa dia yang berna-…. " ucapan Kazune terpotong oleh ocehan-ocehan Himeka yang berisi pujian untuk Kazune.

" Nilainya tak pernah dibawah 90, lho. Kecuali waktu kelas 4 SD dulu. Dia pernah dapat 76, kok, " oceh Himeka.

'Kacang mahal! 'Jerit Kazune dalam hati.

15 menit kemudian…..

" Apa sudah selesai, Himeka-chan? Sepertinya, sepupumu ini ingin bicara dari tadi denganmu, " kata Karin saat Himeka berhenti mengoceh.

" Oh' ya? Mau tanya apa, Kazune-kun? " tanya Himeka menoleh pada Kazune dengan tampang wajah tanpa dosa andalannya.

"Tanya apa saja bisa."

" Miyon-chan? " kata Karin ketika sadar yang menjawab pertanyaan Himeka adalah Miyon.

" Yups! Ini aku. Kau tahu, Karin? Baru saja kak Ayumi pergi tadi, " kata Miyon sambil menggigit apel merah yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Himeka terkejut melihat Miyon yang secara tiba-tiba ada di dekat mereka.

" Ini ya, yang namanya Miyon? " tanya Himeka polos sembari melihat Miyon dari atas ke bawah, lalu, ke atas lagi. Karin mengangguk cepat.

" Memangnya kenapa? " tanya Miyon dan Karin penasaran.

" Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, gak ada tampang-tampang kalau dia bisa main musik, sih. Miyon-chan kan masuk kelas musik, " ujar Himeka yang membuat ketiga orang didekatnya melongo ditempat. Miyon langsung mendengus mendengar perkataan Himeka.

" Himeka-chan juga, kok! Aku gak bakal percaya kalau Himeka-chan bisa main alat musik Viola! " balas Miyon sadis.

" A-apa kau bilang?! "

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung melerai keduanya. Kazune hanya ikut membantu Karin. Tak lama, mereka berdua berhasil ditenangkan.

" Oh' ya Miyon. Kau tadi bilang kalau kak Ayumi baru saja pergi. Kemana, Miyon? " tanya Kazune.

" Wah, aku baru dengar kau berbicara, Kazune-kun. Dia pergi entah kemana. Yang jelas, dia bakal pulang dua hari lagi. Kenapa kau bertanya? " ujar Miyon sekaligus bertanya pada Kazune.

" Hanya bertanya, " jawab Kazune pendek dengan jawaban yang tak masuk akal.

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja? Sebentar lagi, waktunya makan siang, lho," ajak Karin. Yang lain hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Karin

Di Dinning Room

Mereka berempat tengah duduk di kursi makan, menunggu makanan siang yang akan disediakan server. Sesekali, mereka berempat bertanya sesuatu yang terasa tidak begitu penting.

" Karin-chan, tahu kan lagu milik_ Henryk Wieniawski?_ " tanya Himeka sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Begitulah. Kenapa?" Balas tanya Karin.

" Adakah lagunya yang terkesan lucu dan riang? Aku ingin memainkannya dalam kompetisi musik saat awal masuk kelas. "

" Hmm…. Ada, kok. Judulnya, _Polonaise Brillante No. 1 Opus 4._ Kompetisi musik? Kapan? " tanya Karin.

" Sehari setelah kembali masuk sekolah. Untuk kelas Olahraga, Umum, dan kelas Tari, serta kelas Memasak juga ada lomba sesuai kelasnya. Kau benar-benar tak tahu, ya? " bukan Himeka yang menjawab, tetapi lelaki yang ada disebelah Himeka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kazune Kujyo. Karin menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali bertanya.

" Oh, begitu rupanya. Siapa saja yang ikut? "

" Siapa yang mau ikut lombanya, lah, Karin-chan! " jawab Miyon. Karin langsung menjitak kening Miyon.

" Siapa yang bertanya padamu? "

" Uuhh.. ini tak adil, Karin-chan. Bukankah kau tadi bertanya pada Himeka, tapi, yang menjawabnya adalah Kazune? Kenapa tak kau jitak saja dia? " protes Miyon sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. " Apa karena kau menyukainya ya, Karin-chan? " tanya Miyon menggoda Karin sambil menyeringai lebar.

Pletak!

Karin kembali menjitak kening Miyon. " Tidak! " ucap Karin pendek sebelum ia balas menyeringai.

" Apa kau cemburu, eoh? " tanya Karin tak mau kalah.

" Enggak lah. Hatiku tetaplah Yuki-kun, tahu! "

" Yang dijodohkan oleh ibumu saat kecil? Kau mencintainya juga sekarang. "

" Biarin. Daripada Karin-chan, kalau dijodohkan, ditolak semua. "

" Ehem! " ujar suara keras yang ditujukan kepada Karin dan Miyon. Karin dan Miyon segera menoleh mencari sumber suara. Rupanya dari Kazune dan Himeka.

" Takkah kalian berdua ingin makan? " tanya Kazune sambil menunjuk makanan yang sudah tersedia rapi diatas meja makan putih. Taplak kain berwarna merah kecoklatan bercorak bunga mawar pun menghiasinya.

Plaakk!

Tangan putih milik Karin memukul tangan Kazune. Kazune tentu langung berteriak kesakitan akibat pukulan kelewat sadis yang Karin berikan.

" Apa-apaan kau?! Kau kira gak sakit, apa? " kata Kazune kesal sambil mengelus tangan kanannya yang merah.

" Kau yang apa-apaan?! Apa menurutmu menunjuk makanan seperti itu sangatlah sopan, hah?! " balas Karin marah.

" Tenanglah, Karin-chan, Kazune-kun. Sebaiknya, kita mulai makan saja. Aku sudah mulai lapar, " ujar Himeka menenangkan Karin dan Kazune. Begitu pula dengan Miyon.

"Terserahlah!" Kata Kazune sambil mengambil sumpitnya. Sekali lagi, tangan Kazune menjadi korban pukulan Karin.

" Auww! Kau….! "

" Berdoa lebih dulu. Jangan makan sendirian. Kau benar-benar tak punya tata krama, ya? " ucap Karin setengah menyindir. Himeka dan Miyon terkikik pelan. Sedangkan Kazune, hanya mendengus kesal. Sangat kesal malah. Menjadi korban pukulan Karin, memang benar-benar tak mengenakkan.

Setelah mereka berdoa, mereka pun mulai mengambil sumpit dan memakan makanannya dalam hening. Tak sampai dua puluh menit, mereka semua telah selesai makan. Peralatan makanan pun segera dibereskan oleh beberapa pelayan.

" Karin-chan, ayo! Cepat tunjukkan padaku! " ajak Himeka sambil menarik lengan Karin.

" Tunjukkan apa? " tanya Karin heran. Himeka langsung merengut.

" Tentunya lagu yang kau sebutkan tadi. Lagu milik _Henryk Wieniawski. _"

" Baiklah, dengan apa? " tanya Karin lagi sambil menaiki tangga menuju lantai empat. Himeka mengikutinya sambil melompat-lompat bagai anak kecil yang akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

" Dengan Viola, Karin-chan. Apa bisa? " Karin mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Himeka.

" Karin-chan! " panggil Miyon setengah berteriak.

Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menoleh ke Miyon. Miyon hanya menunjuk pintu utama dari hunian berlantai empat ini. Lalu, menunjuk kalung emas kuning yang ia pakai dan menggerakkan tangannya membentuk lingkaran.

' Portal? ' pikir Karin sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan. Miyon segera berlari keluar rumah, membuat Himeka bertanya-tanya. " Apa maksud dari Miyon-chan tadi, Karin-chan? " tanya Himeka. Seolah-olah tak mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia hanya berujar pelan pada Kazune yang masih berdiri diam bak patung di lantai bawah.

" Hanya ingin diam disitu, Kazune-kun? Gak mau ikut, nih? " Kazune mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung mendekati Himeka dan Karin yang sudah berdiri di anak tangga.

" Main musik lagi? " tanya Kazune bosan.

" Tentu, Kazune-kun. Apalagi, aku kan mau menang dalam kompetisi musik, " jawab Himeka riang. " Karin-chan, nanti ikut kan, dalam kompetisi? " tanyanya.

" Boleh saja. Tapi, main lagu apa, ya? "

" Terserah saja. Kalau gitu, Karin-chan daftar lomba waktu masuk sekolah. Tiga hari lagi masuk sekolah dan masih ada PR liburan yang belum kuselesaikan. Pengen banget, deh, Karin-chan, tenggelemin para _Sensei _ yang memberikan itu PR, " kata Himeka yang berakhir dengan curhatannya.

" Pengen banget, ya, Himeka-chan? Tapi, kan gak punya kekuatan, Himeka-chan…. " ujar Karin sambil tertawa kecil.

" Aku pun-… " Himeka langsung menghentikan ucapannya dan diam merunduk. Karin langsung melirik datar. ' Ya, sedikit lagi. Aku akan memaksa kalian untuk menunjukkan kekuatan kalian, ' pikir Karin tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga sudah ada di dalam ruang musik.

Viola yang tadi dipakai oleh Karin sesaat yang lalu, langsung disodorkan oleh Himeka. Karin menerimanya dan langsung mengatur senarnya. Irama riang dan terkesan sedikit lucu terdengar saat Karin memainkan komposisi klasik _Polonaise Brillante No. 1 Opus 4. _Himeka langsung bertepuk tangan saat lagu itu selesai. Sedangkan Kazune, ia hanya menguap bosan.

" Ajarkan aku lagu itu, ya, Karin-chan? " pinta Himeka sambil melompat-lompat lagi.

" Baiklah. Akan kuambilkan not balok Violanya di kamarku. Tunggulah sebentar. " Karin langsung berlari pergi kekamarnya. Menyisakan Kazune dan Himeka didalam ruang Musik. Himeka tersenyum lebar pada Kazune.

" Permainan yang indah kan, Kazune-kun? " tanya Himeka. Kazune mengangguk sambil mendekati piano _Up Right_ putih disana. Jemarinya menekan tuts-tuts hitam putih secara sembarangan, hingga terdengar sumbang.

" Menurutmu, berapa lama aku tak bermain musik piano, Himeka? "

" Entahlah, sangat lama pastinya. Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa kau pindah ke kelas olahraga saat kau kelas 5 SD dulu. Padahal, permainanmu itu sangatlah lumayan, menurutku, " ujar Himeka.

" Lumayan menurutmu? Aku hanya tak mau lagi bermain musik sejak saat itu. Sudahlah, aku tak mau membicarakannya. "

Tanpa sadar, gadis beriris _Green Emerald_ tengah menguping disana. Senyum tipis terbingkai indah diwajahnya. ' Kita tak salah, Miyon-chan, ' batinnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama dalam posisi macam itu, ia segera masuk kedalam ruang musik. Tangannya yang satu, membawa beberapa lembaran not balok. Sedangkan, tangan sebelahnya, menggenggam _Notes_ kecil.

" Ini, Himeka-chan! " diberikannya lembaran not balok Viola itu pada Himeka. Himeka menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia pun segera mencobanya. Awal-awal lagu masih tersendat-sendat. Setelah beberapa lama, Himeka sudah mulai hafal lagunya. Walau hanya dua hingga tiga baris. Himeka terus melatih permainan Violanya.

Kazune sesekali tersenyum tipis saat ia merasa bait lagunya terasa nyaman didengar, dan berkomentar pedas jika lagu yang dimainkan Himeka terasa jelek atau sumbang. Karena ia tak bisa bermain alat musik, bukan berarti dia tak bisa membedakan mana musik yang enak didengar dan tidak enak didengar.

Sedangkan Karin, ia tak memperhatikan permainan Himeka, Himekanya sendiri ataupun Kazune. Ia sibuk mencatat sesuatu di _notes_ kecilnya. Sesekali, dia juga tersenyum atau berbicara sendiri.

" Ya, sudah. Cukup segini dulu, deh, " ujar Karin. Himeka yang baru meletakkan Violanya segera menghampiri Karin.

" Apanya, Karin-chan? " tanya Himeka penasaran.

" Yakin mau tahu, Himeka-chan? " balas tanya Karin sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Himeka yang nampak penasaran. Himeka mengangguk berkali-kali.

" Kurasa ada hubungannya dengan ini, kan? " tebak Kazune sembari menunjukkan buku _notes_ kecil berwarna ungu tua. " Buku apa ini? " lanjut Kazune. Karin membulatkan matanya.

" Hei, kembalikan, Kazune-kun! " Karin berusaha menggapainya dengan susah payah. Tak mudah memang, secara Kazune lebih tinggi dari Karin. Dapat. Tapi, keseimbangan Karin langsung oleng kebelakang ketika berhasil meraih buku ungu miliknya.

**HAP!**

Kedua tangan Kazune langsung meraih tubuh mungil Karin( Bayangin sendiri deh posisinya gimana). Membuat kedua pemilik iris mata berbeda bertemu langsung. _Green Emerald _ bertemu _Blue Sapphire._ Cukup lama mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti itu hingga suara deheman Himeka mengejutkan mereka.

"Ehem! Ehem!" Himeka berdehem keras dengan maksud menggoda Karin dan Kazune yang sedang _Blushing_ di tempat. Karin segera mengambil buku ungunya dan duduk di kursi Piano. Kazune hanya diam saja. Ia sama sekali tak melirik Karin, begitu pula sebaliknya.

" Udah, deh! Ini buku apa, sih, Karin-chan? " tanya Himeka mengambil buku Karin. Karin hanya diam tak menjawab. Tangannya sibuk memainkan _Arpegio_ kunci C, D _minor, _F, dan G secara acak. Semakin lama, terdengar seperti sebuah melodi.

" Wah, bagus juga, Karin-chan! " kata Himeka. Karin tersenyum simpul. Ia menghentikan permainannya dan mengambil bukunya dari tangan Himeka. Saat dibuka, ternyata itu buku garis-garis_ Paranada_. Karin menggambar not-not melodi yang ia mainkan tadi.

" Ingin buat lagu, ya? " tanya Kazune ragu-ragu.

" Iya, benar, Kazune-kun. Judulnya adalah_ Motte Iru. _Tapi, belum jadi. Terutama liriknya, " jawab Karin enteng tanpa beban. Sepertinya, dia sudah melupakan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Bisa ku dengarkan?" Pinta Himeka.

" Tapi, ini belum jadi, Himeka-chan….. " tolak Karin halus.

" Gak apa-apa, Karin-chan. Ayo, mainkan saja. "

" Baiklah. "

Satu persatu tuts hitam putih piano _Up Right _ mulai memainkan sebuah melodi acak. Semakin lama, semakin membentuk sebuah lagu dengan tempo _Legato_ dan banyak menggunakan pedal _Sustain._

_**Anata untuk imamade sabishi kanjimashita ka?**_

_**( Pernahkah kau merasa kesepian? )**_

_**Anata wa ima Terbuat hitsuyo ke Shinai kanjite IRU?**_

_**( Pernahkah kau merasa tak dibutuhkan? )**_

_**Anata wa seluruh de Shinu yo ni wa mieta dibuat**_

_**( Hingga kau serasa mati disini )**_

_**Watashi wa akirametai**_

_**( aku ingin menyerah )**_

_**Kodoku watashi o koroshite irunode**_

_**( Karena rasa sepi yang membunuhku ini )**_

Karin menghentikan permainannya secara tiba-tiba. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut. Ia melirik jendela besar di ruang musik. Kazune dan Himeka kebingungan.

" Karin-chan! Kau kenapa? " tanya Himeka khawatir. Begitupun dengan raut wajah Kazune.

' Apa aku salah lihat?! ' batin Karin ketakutan.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

a/n : Nah gimana? Makin jelekkah? Makin baguskah? Atau sedang-sedang aja#Plaakk!

Kalau makin jelek and lama Updatenya, Bunga minta maaf bangettt…

Udah deh segitu aja curcolnya, ini balasan reviewnya..

Misami Ray,

Horraa Misami-chan! Boleh gak panggil gitu? Makasih sudah bilang fanfic Bunga Very-very good Cynn#ngikutin Misami-chan# Makasih juga udah kasih saran buat Bunga. Review lagi, ya? # MENGHARAP#

Akira-Bellachan,

Makasih juga buat Bella-chan. Karena sempetin buat Review fanfic Bunga dan mau nungguin ini fanfic abal-abal. Makasih banget…

Tamu (Victory),

Makasih juga buat Guest( Resy ). Sudah sempatin review fanfic Bunga.

Fiza,

Sama buat Fiza, makasih udah review fanfic Bunga.

Conan Edogawa,

Arigatou juga buat review-nya. Kalo ditanya tentang musik, yah lumayan,deh tahunya. Hehehe.. kalo pemerannya yang Bunga tambahkan, secara singkat saja, ya..

Ayumi Hanezono, kakak kandung Karin. Buat fanfic ini sih. Umurnya 23 tahun. Surainya berwarna _Chocholate Milk_ dan iris matanya berwarna hitam. Tokoh buatan Bunga.

Suzaku Ai, salah satu teman Karin dahulu yang sekarang jadi pelayan Karin. Surainya berwarna _Merah Cherry_ dan iris matanya _Blue Azure_.

Oleh Hino, Otoyaki Amuro, dan Yurika rekan. Mereka juga teman-teman Karin. Kemudian, ia akan nampak mengapa. Sabar ya ...

Nah, ada yang mau Review?


	3. Chapter 3 : Kelas baru dan Musuh baru?

A/n : Disini Bunga gak banyak curhat dan maaf kalo jelek plus pendek. Bunga buru-buru soalnya…

_**Happy reading Minna!**_

_**Tsuyo-sa, Ongaku, to Yume**_

_**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin(CHU) Koge Donbo**_

_**Warning : OOC, Banyak TYPO, dll.**_

_**Previous Chapter**_

Satu persatu tuts hitam putih piano _Up Right _ mulai memainkan sebuah melodi acak. Semakin lama, semakin membentuk sebuah lagu dengan tempo _Legato_ dan banyak menggunakan pedal _Sustain._

_**Anata wa imamade sabishi kanjimashita ka?**_

_**( Pernahkah kau merasa kesepian? )**_

_**Anata wa ima made hitsuyo to shinai kanjite iru?**_

_**( Pernahkah kau merasa tak dibutuhkan? )**_

_**Anata wa koko de shinu yo ni mieta made wa**_

_**( Hingga kau serasa mati disini )**_

_**Watashi wa akirametai**_

_**( aku ingin menyerah )**_

_**Kodoku wa watashi o koroshite irunode**_

_**( Karena rasa sepi yang membunuhku ini )**_

Karin menghentikan permainannya secara tiba-tiba. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut. Ia melirik jendela besar di ruang musik. Kazune dan Himeka kebingungan.

" Karin-chan! Kau kenapa? " tanya Himeka khawatir. Begitupun dengan raut wajah Kazune.

' Apa aku salah lihat?! ' batin Karin ketakutan.

_**Chapter 3**_

"Apa yang kau lihat Karin-_chan? _ " tanya Himeka lagi sambil menggerakkan tangannya di depan Karin. Karin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Himeka dan Kazune.

"Tidak apa-apa, Himeka-_chan, _Kazune-_kun, _" ujar Karin menenangkan Himeka dan Kazune. Walaupun saat ini, hatinya tidak bisa merasa tenang. Ia menutup tuts piano-nya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tak lupa buku ungunya yang ia taruh di atas piano pun diambilnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo pergi dari sini. Kalian boleh pulang atau menginap disini juga boleh, " kata Karin. Himeka menatap Karin aneh.

"Ah! tapi, kami pulang saja, Karin… " sahut Kazune sambil melirik Himeka yang cemberut. Sebenarnya, dia ingin menginap. Mengingat rumah keluarga ' _Kujyo_ ' hanya sekitar empat rumah dari sini.

"Tenanglah Himeka-_chan_. Kau bisa kesini kapan saja, kok, " ujar Karin lagi diselingi tawanya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, Karin-_chan!_ " kata Himeka senang dan turun duluan. "Ayo, Kazune_-kun! _ " teriaknya dari tangga. Karin tersenyum kecil sebelum menoleh ke jendela besar di ruang musik.

' Apa itu kau, Kirin-_neechan?_ ' tanya Karin sebelum menghilang dari pintu ruang musik.

At Living Room

Karin sibuk membaca sebuah majalah masakan sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Jari lentiknya sesekali membuka halaman demi halaman majalah itu. Himeka dan Kazune sudah pulang sekitar sejam yang lalu. Sudah jam setengah lima sore dan suasana di ruang tamu benar-benar sangat tenang. Hingga suara Suzaku mengganggu keasyikannya membaca.

"Karin-_sama_… ada yang anda inginkan? " tanya Suzaku ceria.Karin menoleh seraya tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak, Suzaku-_chan…_ " jawab Karin pendek.

"Sejak kapan anda memanggil saya dengan –_chan? _"

"Dan, sejak kapan nada bicaramu hormat seperti itu? " balas Karin disertai tawa mereka berdua. " Duduklah bersamaku… " lanjut Karin.

"Ehm, tidak, Karin-_sama._ Saat ini, anda adalah nona saya. "

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, bisa kau buatkan aku teh _O Mi Ja_? " pinta Karin halus.

"Baik, Karin-_sama… _" kata Suzaku dan ia hendak berlalu pergi sebelum suara Miyon menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, Suzaku! A-aku juga ma-mau teh yang sa-sama dengan Karin-_chan!_ "

"Ha'i, Miyon-_sama_! " Suzaku segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh. Tanpa aba-aba, Miyon langsung duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Karin. Nafasnya terdengar memburu.

"Kenapa kau? " tanya Karin pendek. Miyon mengelap keringatnya dan langsung berkata senang.

"Aku lumayan meningkat hari ini. Besok, bisakah kau berlatih bersamaku? "

"Yeah, mungkin. Kau sudah bisa menggunakan teknik _Shadoudoragon Ki , _kan? " tanya Karin sambil menutup majalahnya. Miyon menggeleng.

"Tidak mungkin menggunakan teknik _bayang naga kayu_ macam itu, Karin-_chan… _"

"Belum? Apa yang kau pelajari di Istana dulu? Keluyuran saja, eh? "

"Ti-tidak, kok. Lagipula, teknik itu kan termasuk teknik tingkat empat? "

**Bletak!**

"Apanya yang tingkat empat?! Itu tingkat dua, tahu! Makanya, otak itu dipakai untuk mengingat. Bukan berjalan, " kata Karin yang membuat Miyon kesal.

" Aku gak minta Tahu! Aku maunya tempe sama selada, kok.. " sahut Miyon kesal seadanya. Karin yang sibuk melihat-lihat majalahnya, melirik Miyon tajam. Yang dilirik, cuma cengengesan yang enggak jelas.

"Ini… teh _O Mi Ja_ buatan Suzaku telah siap! " kata Suzaku dengan sangat riang sambil menaruh dua cangkir teh diatas meja. "Ada lagi yang diperlukan? "

"Sepertinya tidak, Suzaku-_chan_, " jawab Karin pelan. "Dan, bisakah kau kekamarku nanti malam, Suzaku? " lanjut Karin. Suzaku terkejut dan menatap nona beriris _Green Emerald-_nya ini.

"Baiklah…, "

Hembusan angin malam terasa menyentuh lembut tubuh gadis bersurai _Brunette _yang tengah berdiri menunggu di beranda kamarnya. Suasana hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo terdengar di telinga sang gadis. Sesekali, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mengingat orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu tak datang sedari tadi.

"Karin-_sama_, maafkan saya. Pasti anda sudah lama menunggu, " ujar seseorang dibelakang Karin. Karin menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kemarilah. Berdiri di sampingku, " suruh Karin yang kembali memperhatikan suasana malam Tokyo. Perlahan, Suzaku mengambil tempat disebelah Karin.

"Karin-_sama_, ada ap-… " perkataan Suzaku dipotong dengan cepat oleh Karin.

"Panggil aku Karin. Anggap aku ini hanya teman sepermainanmu yang ingin bercerita sedikit denganmu, " ujar Karin pelan. Suzaku memberanikan menatap kedua bola mata nona-nya. Begitu banyak beban yang dibawa nonanya.

"Lalu, bisakah Karin-_chan_ ceritakan padaku? "

"A-aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin sekali menghentikan waktu yang terus berjalan ini. Aku berharap, bisa melakukan hal yang sangat mustahil itu. Hingga apapun yang tak ingin kulakukan tak perlu terjadi, " curhatan kecil Karin membuat Suzaku tertawa pelan.

"Begitukah? Boleh, aku sedikit berkomentar? " tanya Suzaku masih dengan keadaan tertawa. Karin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Karin, ini sudah tugasmu. Dimana kehidupan masa kanak-kanak kita sudah jauh berlalu. Dulu, tugas sebagai putri mahkota dan pelayan sangatlah mudah untuk diabaikan dalam istana. Sayangnya, itu dulu sekali. Saat kita masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti politik istana, " ujar Suzaku dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Tapi, aku ingin mengingatkan Karin-_chan_ satu hal. Waktu tidak akan bisa dihentikan, bagaimanapun caranya. Tujuanmu, hanyalah membuat waktumu itu menjadi sangat berharga. Berjuanglah, karena tidak ada yang namanya hidup tanpa perjuangan, " lanjut Suzaku sembari tersenyum. Karin menatap dan mengenggam kedua tangan Suzaku.

Karin menghela nafas panjang sebelum senyuman lebar terbingkai di wajah cantiknya. "Arigatou, Suzaku-_chan_. Aku bahagia memiliki teman sepertimu. Tidak, aku sangat-sangat bahagia, Suzaku-_chan_. "

"Aku juga merasa sangat bahagia memiliki teman seperti, Karin-chan. Nah, lebih baik, sekarang Karin-_chan_ tidur saja, ya? " kata Suzaku yang dibalas dengan anggukan Karin.

Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit, Suzaku menunggui Karin yang sudah tertidur lelap di atas kasurnya. Perlahan, ia beranjak meninggalkan Karin seraya berkata, "Semoga mimpi indah, Karin-_sama.._ "

Brak!

Suara pintu kelas ll–l di Sakuragaoka Senior High School menghasilkan suara keras saat Sora-sensei membukanya. Karin mengekori sang Sensei saat memasuki kelas barunya itu. Suara riuh yang tadi menghilang akibat kedatangan sang Sensei kembali terdengar.

"Ohayou, _Gakusei_! " sapa Sora-_sensei_ pada anak-anak muridnya. Karin menatap teman-teman barunya. Hingga akhirnya, ia tersenyum tipis saat pandangannya menemukan orang yang ia kenal. Himeka Kujyo dan Kazune Kujyo.

"Ohayou, mo _Sensei_! " balas mereka semua. Setelah menyapa Sensei mereka, anak-anak itu mulai berbisik-bisik tentang Karin. Mulai dari pertanyaan mengapa Karin bisa masuk kelas ll-l, pembicaraan tentang Karin yang terlihat cantik dan anggun, dan lain-lain.

Sora-_sensei_ menepuk tangannya dua kali. Memberi tanda agar para anak muridnya itu diam dan itu berhasil. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya pada pundak Karin sebelum berkata, "Nah, _Gakusei_.. hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru. Untuk murid baru, aku beri kau waktu untuk memperkenalkan dirimu. Silahkan… " ujar Sora-_sensei_ mempersilahkan Karin memperkenalkan diri.

Karin mengangguk berterima kasih. "Perkenalkan, namaku Karin hanazono. Kalian semua bisa memanggilku Karin dengan atau tanpa surfiks. Aku pindahan dari Cina. Mohon bantuannya, minna.. "

Sora-_sensei_ kembali merangkul Karin. "Ada pertanyaan untuk teman baru kita ini? " tanya Sora-_sensei_. Ada tiga orang anak yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah. Mulai dari kau, Kazusa Kujyo! "

Gadis yang mirip dengan Kazune dan berbando kelinci itu berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kesal. "Dua pertanyaan. Kenapa kau bisa masuk kelas ll-l? padahal, biasanya murid baru akan masuk kelas ll-ll atau dibawahnya. Dan dimana kau lahir? Kau tidak menyertakannya tadi saat memperkenalkan dirimu, "

Karin menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawabnya. Sembari tetap menampakkan senyum manisnya, ia menjawab pertanyaan Kazusa. "Kuharap aku bisa memanggilmu dengan surfiks _–chan_. Pertanyaan pertama, mungkin karena aku memiliki banyak prestasi dari sekolah-sekolahku sebelumnya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk sombong, Kazusa-chan. Dan, untuk pertanyaan kedua darimu, aku tak bisa menjawab dengan tepatnya. Intinya, aku tak lahir di Jepang dan semoga jawabanku membuatmu puas.. "

"Selanjutnya, Kazune Kujyo! "

Pemuda bersurai _Blonde_ itu bertanya dengan suara khasnya. Datar dan dingin. "Kau pindahan dari Cina, bukan? Lalu, kau pindah ke Jepang yang padahal bukan tempat kelahiranmu. Pertanyaanku, kenapa kau bisa begitu fasih bahasa Jepang? Terutama dalam pengucapan huruf Kanji. Dan apa kau hidup berpindah-pindah, Karin Hanazono? "

"Alasan kenapa aku bisa begitu fasih adalah aku cepat dalam menghafal sesuatu, Kazune. Bagiku, menghafal 1 bahasa tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Hanya saja, untuk menulis bahasa apapun itu, aku sedikit kesulitan. Dan ya, aku hidup berpindah-pindah, mengikuti Ayumi-_neechan_ yang sudah tiba di jepang empat hari sebelum aku datang ke Jepang kemarin. Kuharap itu membuatmu puas, Kazune.. "

"Terakhir, Rika Karasuma, silahkan! "

"Pertanyaanku simple saja. Siapa kau yang bahkan tidak ingin memberitahukan tempat kelahirannya? Orang yang misterius, bukan? Jadi, aku ingin kau jawab dengan jelas, siapa kau? " tanyanya dengan aura hitam yang mulai menguar. Karin sedikit terkejut melihat gadis bersurai _Dark Blue_ seperti Himeka yang mnyeringai padanya itu.

' Gadis ini, apa aku mengenalnya? Serasa aku punya hubungan dengannya? Siapa dia? ' batin Karin tak enak. Matanya menatap Rika sedari tadi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rika.

"Halo! Aku gak bicara sama patung, kan? " tanyanya sedikit menyindir. Dengan gugup, Karin mencoba menjawabnya. "Ki-kita tidak akan tahu kedalaman sumur tanpa mengeceknya. Jadi, apakah Rika-san mau mencarinya bersamaku? Tentang siapa aku? "

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Selamat bergabung di sini, Karin Hanazono! "

Karin terus menatap Rika hingga Sora-_sensei_ mempersilahkannya duduk di samping Kazusa dan mulai menjelaskan pelajaran terkutuk bagi sebagian besar anak murid. Matematika.

Karin menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bercat Blue Azure. Sepulang sekolah, ia langsung merebahkan badannya ke atas kasur. Melepas rasa lelah sepulang sekolah yang ia derita. Pikirannya melayang-layang akan pertanyaan gadis bersurai _Dark Blue_ itu. Rika Karasuma.

Karin mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang akan kejadian itu. "Huh.. lebih baik aku ganti baju saja, " ujarnya. Sesekali, mulutnya menyenandungkan sebuah irama lagu. Lagu yang akan ia tampilkan di kompetisi. _Moonlight Sonata_ ciptaan _Beethoven_. Lagu yang menyayat hati.

Entah kenapa, ia memilih lagu sendu begitu. Himeka saja memilih lagu yang berirama gembira dan lucu. Mungkin, ada alasan atau hanya ingin saja.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ya, siapa? " tanya Karin dari luar.

" Ka-Karin-chan! Ce-cep-cepat buka pi-pintunya! "

A/n : Bagaimana? Adakah yang merasa tertarik untuk review? *Puppy Eyes*

Maaf, ya kalau Bunga dirasa terlalu lama Updatenya…. Bunga sibuk belajar tiap hari. Belajar 8 jam, les 4 jam, 6 jam tidur, dan 6 jam untuk hal lain. Rasanya lelah banget! Ada yang mau bantuin pijitin Bunga, gak? #Plaak!

Yang penting Review terus, ya dan ini balasan reviewnya….

Guest (Resy) : Ok. Ini sudah Bunga lanjutin dan arigatou atas semangatnya!

Milky Holmes(Akira Bella-chan) : Arigatou atas sarannya lagi. Maaf, kalau Bunga masih banyak salahnya dan selalu terburu-buru buat Update. Karena waktu buat buka Laptop itu cuman 15 menit. Paling lama juga kalau ada tugas ngetik alias sejam. Dan Arigatou lagi udah mau nunggu fic Bunga …

Alice Dreamland : Untuk Alice, udah Bunga jawab kan lewat PM? Alasan kenapa Bunga jawab duluan adalah karena Bunga gemes liat pertanyaan dan curhatan Alice. Makasih!

Suzune : Makasih, sudah bilang fic Bunga bagus dan semangatin Bunga!


End file.
